This invention relates to gasketing for heat exchanger plates.
In United Kingdom patent specifications GB-A 2028996 and GB-A 2075656, there are described various arrangements for avoiding the use of adhesives in securing gaskets to heat exchanger plates. The arrangements all include the idea of projections on the gaskets passing through apertures in the plates with some interference so as to prevent inadvertent removal without making introduction or deliberate removal unduly demanding an operation.